


restless | 한

by kenziexxmars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Mars, Mars Writes Things, Restless, Stay, han jisung - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, prom au, soft hours, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars
Summary: in which jisung asks his best friend to the prom
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	restless | 한

➛ **member(s):** _han jisung_  
➛ **genre:** _fluff_  
➛ **pairing:** _jisung x oc_  
➛ **word count:** _499_  
➛ **date written:** _march 19th, 2019_

➛ **prompt:** _i wrote this originally as an entry for a wattpad contest but i lost so rip. regardless, i hope you enjoy!_

\---

_“You can do this. She’s your best friend. Of course, she’ll say yes.”_

The boy repeated the reassuring words from his older brother out loud to himself as he paced in front of the school gate. It was a nervous tick of his, to pace whenever he started to feel anxious. 

The “normal” calming techniques didn’t seem to work on Jisung. 

_Breathe in and out slowly;_ it only made him lightheaded.

_Count to ten;_ ten seconds wasn’t nearly long enough to soothe his strung-out nerves. He’d have to count well into the thousands at this point. 

_Change your focus;_ this one sounds simple enough, but it’s quite challenging to focus on something other than the possibility of his best friend, _his long-time crush,_ dancing the night away in his arms. 

He thought about it a lot. Obsessively running over each little detail, from how he wanted to wear a traditional black suit to how she looks the best in baby blue, was something that occupied his mind with each waking moment. Jisung planned out everything: where they would go to dinner, what they’d both wear, he’d even made a playlist of songs that he was sure they’d play at the dance. 

It didn’t take him long to realize that this wasn’t “normal.” He shouldn’t be freaking out this much. It’s irrational. Ridiculous, even. He just wanted everything to be perfect. 

Why? 

Because she was perfect. Perfect to him. Even all the little things that she hated, like her “obnoxiously loud laugh,” how her hands were always clammy, and her tendency to cry at anything and everything, he cherished. He’s loved her platonically for practically their entire lives, but in recent years he had developed a more romantic love for her. It scared him at first. Absolutely terrified him. But with reassurance from his best friends and his older brother, the boy realized that maybe, _just maybe,_ she would like him back in that way. Prom was the perfect way to get these long pent-up feelings out in the open. 

Prom was also his one and only shot at getting this right. This was one of the many reasons why everything needed to go according to how he planned. The reason he spent all of those sleepless nights staring at his ceiling imagining what his prom night would consist of. 

If this didn’t go right, it could be over for them. Not just as potential partners, but as best friends too. 

“Sungie, you’ve been waiting here this entire time haven’t you?” Her soft, angelic tone snapped him back into reality. 

The boy was so overwhelmed with emotion that instead of answering her question, he mumbled the question that had been haunting his thoughts for months now. “W-will you go to prom with me?” 

Silence fell between the two. The boy’s heart started to ache instantly. 

_She’ll say no. She’s going to make fun of you. She’s-_

A small giggle fell from her plush lips. “I’d be honored to go with you.”

\-----★-----☆


End file.
